Love is Difficult
by Songbird51
Summary: This is a love story. About a girl with a similar background to Tamaki, and a boy with a similar background to Haruhi. Watch as the host club brings these to together in the most unusual way. Crappy summary, real one inside. Rated M for language and adult content.


**Summary: This is a love story. About a girl with a similar background to Tamaki, and a boy with a similar background to Haruhi. The girl, Monica Suzuki, has been brought up in a strict environment by the rules of her father's father. She has become cold about her feelings to those around her, so she puts up a front. The boy, David Itou, is a poor honor student that loves Monica with all his heart but can't tell her. He finds her extravagent and enticing. One day, he stumbles into the host club right as they were conducting a plan to help Monica. Now he has been thrown into it. Watch as the Host club brings these two together in the most unusual ways.  
**

**I don't own OHSHC just the oc's and plot**

**Chapter 1: New beginnings**

She was gorgeous, absolutely stunning. But, everyone thinks that here. She's the ever popular Monica Suzuki.

She has long wavy honey colored hair and emerald eyes, short stature, large breasts, and curves so wild her waist is two times smaller that her hips.

Her mom is American, and her dad is Japanese. Hence the mixed name.

She has been said to be an illegitimate child from her father while he was away on business in America.

But he fully excepts her and her mother. His father however doesn't.

He thinks that she shouldn't have any chance to become an heir to the company that her father owns.

In order to prove herself worthy of the name Suzuki, she has to attend this school and respect her grandfather's rules.

She greats everyone politely as she passes to go for her music lessons.

Enough about her background. Time for the guy in the corner gawking at her like the rest of the male population of the school.

His name is David Itou. He is Japanese through and through.

He has a great great great great great great great great great grandparent three times removed somewhere that's Jewish.

His parents come from a poor line so he is here on scholarship.

He has shaggy dirty blonde hair and blue eyes as clear as crystal.

I know what you're thinking. A Japanese guy with blonde hair and blue eyes? Yes, it happens to people from time to time.

He's smaller in stature than most guys but still a good three or four inches taller than her.

He usually eats alone during lunch and finishes quickly with the little amount that he has.

Well, that's who the two protagonists are. Now watch as the Host Club helps them realize their love for each other.

**David's POV**

She is truly gorgeous. Her curves, her hair the way is lays so neatly. Her eyes that sparkle.

I must be filled with testosterone today. She seems different. More, beautiful.

No one every calls her beautiful though, just sexy, busty, and curvy.

I just finished my lunch, now off to... Um, where was I going again?

I got so lost in Monica's radiance that I forgot what I do after lunch.

Oh yeah, that's right. Every afternoon after lunch, I go and visit the infirmary for my eye check.

Hard to forget right?

Well I made my way through the familiar path and soon arrived.

I opened the door and there was someone else there that the nurse was attending to.

"One moment Itou-kun, I just need to finish up with Ootori-san's eye examination then I can do yours." The nurse spoke.

I nodded and sat in a chair near the door.

I feel like I've seen him before, but where?

"Ootori-san? Have I met you before? You seem awfully familiar." I asked as he was replacing his frames.

He pushed them up and looked at me with a glare so scary I wanted to retract like a turtle into its shell.

"I don't think so, we may have passed each other in the halls before, but I would remember someone like you."

I shuddered as he turned to leave.

"Itou-kun, please have a seat." The nurse said and she soon disappeared behind some curtains and came back with fresh equipment.

Soon enough, my exam was done and I was on my way to my next class.

**Monica's POV**

I can't believe I have more music lessons.

Isn't three in one day already to much?

Well whatever, if Grandfather wishes that I become musically talented, then I shall.

But I already excel in most things, even before he put me into them.

I just hope no one suspects un happiness today.

I politely greet others and leave the cafeteria.

On my way I see something out of the corner of my eye.

There was something, orange?

I suppose there might have been two.

I heard a whoosh sound and saw it again.

I turned around and put up my fists.

Nothing.

I turned back around and was scared to death by two red-headed twins from my class.

"Oh my gosh! What is wrong with you?" I asked clutching my chest.

The both giggled and stepped to either of my sides.

"We just had to scare someone today. We haven't had an opportunity all day! You just happened to be walking by yourself so you became the target." The said simultaneously.

I caught my breath and let go of my chest. I straightened my dress and started to walk again.

I turned back and spoke. "Don't you _ever_ think about doing that again. I have enough trouble staying calm in class with you two. I don't need it in the halls."

I turned on my heels and continued down the hall.

The twins behind me were baffled I'm sure.

I have never seen someone so bold as to tell them to stop misbehaving.

Except for Haruhi.

I finally made it to the music room where my grandfather was looking very disappointed as always when I'm late.

"Monica, why are you late? You should have been here five minutes before." he said without even glancing at me.

"I am terribly sorry grandfather, I was caught in the halls with two troublemakers who-" "Enough excuses! Begin your lesson." He barked without letting me finish.

Like always.

I picked up my violin and began.

**LINE BREAK**

I finished my lesson and was on my way to the library when I suddenly ran into something, knocking me over and it.

"Ouch, I am so sorry, I must be more aware of where I am walking."

I said as I stood to the figure I had knocked over.

He stood and turned to face me.

I gasped.

Of all people that I could have knocked over, why did it have to be him.

"I'm terribly sorry Suou-kun. I really should bring my head back down from the clouds." I said as he brushed himself off.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Fear not my lady, I am unharmed. It is I who should be apologizing to you."

He reached out, took my and kissed it.

I retracted my hand and bowed slightly.

"I accept your apology, but if you'll excuse me. I am late for class."

**No one's POV**

Tamaki watched as Monica left and he placed his hand to his chin.

There was something odd about her, almost as if she was un happy.

But there wasn't a girl that he knew that could be un happy around him.

Well, except Haruhi of course.

He turned on his heels already forming a plan on how to put his first rule into action. "Make every girl happy"

**LINE BREAK**

Tamaki had made it to the third music room and finally the host club was all there.

Kyoya stood and announced an impromptu meeting, something about Tamaki being his idiot king self.

Tamaki cleared his throat and spoke loudly and determined.

"Gentlemen, what is our first and most important rule?"

_silence_

"Make every girl happy! Now, I have recently found a young maiden that seems to be un happy for unknown reasons. And for that, we must act quickly in finding out and fixing it!" he said triumphantly.

"How exactly do you plan to do that Tamaki?" questioned Kyoya.

Tamaki smiled "I'm glad you asked Kyoya!"

Tamaki then began his long explanation of his plan and all the different places to be and jobs to do.

The twins were really paying attention. Haruhi, not so much. She would rather be in the library studying than working with these baboon brained people (minus Kyoya and the two third years).

She stood in the middle of his lengthy speech and spoke calmly but firmly.

"Senpai, don't you think that you should just ask instead of meddling in other peoples lives? I mean, she is a lady after all."

Honey stood and spoke with his Lolita voice.

"Haru-chan doesn't know who we're dealing with does she Kyo-chan?"

Kyoya shook his head and pulled out a file from his jacket and handed it to Haruhi.

"Name: Monica Suzuki, Age: 16, Blood type: AB+, Class: 1-A, Family Company: Suzuki Corporation, Siblings: N/A. Kyoya what's with this lengthy explanation of who she his, can't you just tell me why we can't go and talk to her?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya sighed and opened his mouth.

"Monica Suzuki is someone of similar background to Tamaki, illegitimate child, hateful grandparent. The only difference is that Monica has been brought up in a stronger upbringing because she isn't a possible heir to the Suzuki Corporation without a husband. So in order to keep her grandfather happy, she must be a stand-up student and obedient grandchild."

"She must never act out, never be late, never laugh, never cry, never yell. She can't do a lot of things because of her grandfather's rules." Hikaru said.

He leaned on Kaoru and Kaoru took up the conversation.

"Not even Tamaki-sempai could last so long with his grandmother always around him and trying to be perfect all the time. He has a hard enough time trying to please her the few moments she _is_ here. Let alone all the time."

Honey spoke next, "Mo-chan is hard to get close to since she is so hard shelled. She will appear to be friendly and accepting, but I haven't ever seen her sit with anyone at lunch or walk between classes with."

In the few times that Mori does speak, he is very intelligent and wise.

This was one of those times that needed some intellect.

"Monica is a very shy and tender person. Unless she knew you before her grandfather, she won't let you in any further than the others that don't even talk to her get. That is why we have to do this in secrecy."

The others nodded and Haruhi stood speechless.

"The only time I have ever seen her break her character was when Hikaru and I scared her on her way to music lessons this afternoon." Kaoru said leaning back on his twin for equal support.

"I'm sure there have been many times when Mo-chan has wanted to cry but can't. I had the same thing before I came here." Honey said curling up in Mori's lap.

"So, because of those reasons. We _must_ be very careful and precise at how we seal with her. She's a special case that can be easily hurt." Tamaki said looking more serious than he has looked in a while.

"Oh ho ho ho ho. Very moving speech Tamaki. But now comes the hard part. Putting it into action." Everyone was startled at the sudden appearance of Renge, their self-proclaimed manager.

After recovering Tamaki nodded and shouted with all his might. "All right! Let's get to work!"

Little did they know, there was someone outside the door who was trying to find someplace to study and stumbled into the third music like their seventh member did only a few months ago.

**David's POV**

There was loud shouting from everywhere it seemed like.

Just my luck, the one day I need a quiet place to study, there aren't any to be found.

I walked down a long hallway which seemed to be rather quiet.

Maybe I could find a place to study here.

"Ah! The abandoned music room. Perfect!"

I opened the door and was hit in the face with rose petals and bright lights.

I adjusted my eyes and found a group of people all sitting around a whiteboard now looking at me.

I chuckled nervously.

Four of them are from my class, Fujioka-kun, The twin Hiitachin's, and Renge-chan (what everyone calls her because she insists).

Another was Ootori-san from the infirmary.

The other three I haven't seen before.

"Uh, s-sorry. I thought this place was uninhabited. I-I'll just leave now."

I said and quickly turned on my heels to walk right out the- "Oof!"

There was something big and tough in front of me.

I backed up and looked at it.

It was the tall one from the ones I didn't know.

I smiled nervously and waved at him and he picked me up with ease by my collar and slung me over his shoulder.

"Welcome, Itou-kun was it?" Ootori-san questioned

I nodded as I was placed on my feet but kept still by a firm hand on my shoulder.

"You know Tamaki, Itou-kun has an exceptional skill at being invisible." He said as he leaned towards the blonde mix-breed.

The blonde immediately had a change in attitude and sparkled with glee.

"Itou-kun, what's your first name?" he asked leaning in anticipation.

"D-David. David Itou is my name." I said timidly.

I'm still not sure who all of these people are and what they have in common.

There is a variety of years here. One was a third year, two are second, four are firsts, and one of them looked like a grade school student, but he wore the high school uniform.

There can't be to much that they have in common.

"Um, quick question. Why are there so many different years here?" I asked hoping I wouldn't get scolded.

"Well David, you are looking at the Host Club of Ouran High School." The blonde, Tamaki I think was his name.

"Why is that grade school student here then?" I asked looking towards the other blonde in the room.

"He is a third year and the oldest of all of us here." Renge-chan said.

I gaped. The _oldest_?! Impo- no, no it is _very_ possible.

To many things have happened that are out of the ordinary for this _not_ to be possible.

"R-really? Well, then I guess I should be going now. Nice to meet you all." I said as I smiled and turned to leave again.

The same guy caught my shoulder and held me off of the ground by my armpits.

"David, I think you could be our special addition to this plan. We are trying to make someone in your class happy again. Monica Suzuki." Tamaki said.

My eyes bugged out and I started choking on my own spit.

"Moni*cough*ca *cough* Suzu*cough*ki? *cough*" I managed to choke out (no pun intended.

"Yes, do you know her?" Tamaki asked.

I tried to hide the blush that was forming quickly on my cheeks, but the twins are exceptionally good at pointing out peoples embarrassment.

"Looks like he does boss. Me thinks the boy has a thing for young Ms Suzuki." Hikaru said.

Tamaki started glimmering at the innocence that is my love.

"Oh young David, we know just what to do. Since we are trying to make her happy, perhaps a young boy such as yourself could make her smile honestly." He said as he captured me in a crushing side hug.

His eyes were a creepy shining thing. I have no idea how to explain it.

Ootori-san cut into Tamaki's joyous excitement "Tamaki, if we _are_ going to help both David _and_ Ms Suzuki, then I suggest we adjust our plan accordingly."

He pushed his glasses up his nose.

Tamaki pounded his hand against his palm. "You are right Kyoya," he turned to the others around.

"Alright everyone, from today on, this plan will be know as. 'MAKE MONICA HAPPY BY GIVING HER ROMANCE (DAVID)'!" the twins and the small blonde clapped with enthusiasm and Tamaki bowed.

"Alright, lets get to work!"

Everyone was soon bustling with jobs and papers were flying everywhere.

"What have I gotten myself into." I said as I rubbed my eyes.

"Something _very_ powerful David." Kyoya said (I decided to call him Kyoya since he called me David).

_'Good Grief, I'm gonna die.'_ I thought as more and more papers flew and people ran everywhere.

This is going to be a long process.

**To be Continued**

**me: what did you think?**

**Host Club: *mumbles a variety of answers***

**me: Well, okay then. Please rate and Review, criticism is welcomed Wait for the next chapter as the host clubs plan finally starts to take action. **

**(\_/)**

**(^w^)**

**("")("")**

**Bunny is excited**


End file.
